


Lying is the Best fun I can Have Without Screwing This Top-Secret Stuff

by Kael_Rael



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Gabriel, Bottom Gabriel/Top Sam Winchester, Eventual Fluff, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Gen, Jessica Moore Lives, Name-Calling, Protective Sam Winchester, Rimming, Smut, Top Sam, he's a sex god too, i'm trying to tag, it's smut but they love each other, smartass gabriel, they just don't know it yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-02-27 16:17:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13251933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kael_Rael/pseuds/Kael_Rael
Summary: so, this is a weird thingy where (spoiler alert, lol) sam falls in love with gabriel. & vice versa too, kids. i actually like the whole khali/gabriel stuff, the “we fucked & now we’re cool” (that means nothing, i used to like magnusxcamille), but then i read this destiel fics (there are more than two D:) where gabriel’s love for sam is unrequited, & that makes me mad, cause reasons. however, i rewatched all the episodes where gabriel appears & i started seeing le sabriel?right, so this is gonna be fluff with smut, fam. there’s gonna be angst at some point, because i’m betaing my little brother’s drarry fic, & he’s like the Angst Master. i guess it rubbed into me.&  i   l o v e  t h e  s i z e  d i f f e r e n c e ,  f i n e ?  s u e  m e .& the title is in progress





	1. Chapter 1

Gabriel was tired, disappointed & somewhat stressed. He needed badly a place to crash, even if it was just for a night. The idea of fainting right there & waiting until someone found his ID to take him back to his father crossed his mind, but he waved it off violently. He had come too far for that, he told himself. Sighing, he pulled out another lollipop, placing it in his mouth as he wandered down the street.

He was just looking for a nice bench to spend the night when he overheard it. The exchange that meant his last hope for the day.  
\- So, Mick needs a roomie?  
\- Damn yeah. I guess he thought he could afford the place & now, well…  
\- I know. – the two girls were staring at a building, which caught Gabe’s attention. – It’s always something like that, isn’t it?  
As they walked away, Gabe took a deep breath, ran a hand through his hair & walked as confidently as possible into the edifice, telling himself that nothing would go wrong. This guy Mick seemed nice, for what he’d heard, or that’s what he kept chanting.  
\- can i help you?  
The voice startled him. Of course, first obstacle. The concierge.  
\- Oh, i’m fine. Just looking for my mate Mick.  
\- Ugh, what is this guy, however? Some superstar? Third floor, move it.  
\- Fine…  
Gabriel ran up the stairs before the guy changed his mind. That had been way easier than what he expected, & he decided to take it as a good augury. Once he reached the third floor, he looked around, wondering which one of the doors should he knock first, & why the man downstairs couldn’t give him something more specific. He shrugged & knocked, hoping his haphazard choices would take him to Mick.  
\- Hi, - the door revealed a red-haired girl, who looked confused. - You are not the guy with the Thai food, are you?  
\- Nope. & you are not Mick’s friend, are you?  
\- Mick?  
\- Yeah, you know, somehow tall, - he guessed. Anyway, almost anyone was tall. – with unusual hair, - that could mean just about anything. – you know, the guy who’s looking for a flatmate.  
\- Oh, yeah! Now i know who you’re talking about. Room 308. & if you see some lost delivery guy, could you tell him this is the door?  
\- Sure thing, thanks!  
Gabriel was thrilled. He’d swear he was in some kind of lucky spree so, when he knocked the next door, he was smiling like a psyco.  
\- Yes?  
Gabriel was speechless. Because the guy who got the door was taller than he’d imagined, & he had weirder hair than he’d supposed. However, he didn’t allow his confidence to flail.  
\- Hello, my name is Gabriel.  
\- Well… hi, i guess.  
\- Won’t you let me in? i am your potential new roommate, you know.  
\- Well…  
He stepped aside, allowing Gabe inside.  
\- Wait, how’d you know i’m looking for a roommate?  
\- A friend of a friend of a friend, you know the drill, don’t you?  
\- I… i’m confused.  
\- I guess. Want a candy, Giant?  
\- I’m not… I’m not a giant.  
\- Whatever you say, kid.  
\- Sam, my name is Sam.  
Now Gabriel was sure he’d fucked up. Sam? What had happened to Mick? What is he doing there? Was surrendering & complying his father too bad? At least, he had that answer, & it was a big yes. Thinking of that, he got to pull strength from…  
\- Are you alright? Right now you seem a bit off…  
\- Just wondering when are you gonna show me my room.  
\- chill, Gabriel, i don’t even know you.  
There it was. The rejection. However, Gabriel wasn’t giving in.  
\- Yeah, you do. Name’s Gabriel, i like candies, i really need a place to crash & i am not tall enough to kill you.  
Sam looks even more confused.  
\- I’m not a criminal on the run, or a junkie, i won’t steal anything, i can be very very silent, & i like you.  
\- No, you don’t.  
\- Yes, i know. I’ll like you if you let me stay here.  
\- What? Is it high school again, & i need to get the cute blond shortie to like me?  
\- Ooh, now you owe me. you’ve just called me shortie, can you feel the weight in your chest? That’s guilt, you giant dinosaur man.  
Sam presses a hand to his forehead, staring at the young man sitting in his living room.  
\- Fine. I guess i owe you, but you don’t owe me for all that “giant” issue.  
\- I offered candies.  
\- You can stay here tonight. You’ll have a place to sleep, but tomorrow you have to go.  
\- I guess i’ll take it as it comes, big boy.  
\- Fine. Fine, like, whatever. I don’t even care.  
Sam flopped on the couch, right beside his unexpected guest, & he finally took a time to scrutinize him. He really was short, he noted. He had golden hair, & a smirk that seemed to scream “troublemaker” to whoever had the time to focus on something else than his eyes.  
\- Fine, what is it?  
\- What is it?  
\- Yeah, you know, you’re not a very discreet watcher. It’s like having a moose spying on you. So, are you gonna stare at me for the rest of the evening, or will you tell me why do you need a roommate?  
\- Stop there for a second. I let you stay for a night, & now you want the story of my life?  
\- It’s a way to kill the time, kiddo. You have nothing to lose, if you consider tomorrow i’ll move my sorry ass to the next town.  
\- However, what’s the thing with you? You materialize here, saying you’re gonna be my roommate, you offer candies & you are willing to keep running first thing in the morning?  
\- Hey, i never said “morning”. I hate mornings. I’m just eager to find out what this world has for me.  
\- Ugh, that sounds like something from a musical.  
\- What kind of musical?  
\- I don’t know, something to do with Gone With The Wind. It sounded like Scarlet saying that thing about a new day tomorrow.  
\- Scarlet was a force of nature, you know. She just had the misfortune of falling for someone who was a walking wreck. I think the movie doesn’t represent Reth as… what?  
\- What?  
\- You’re giving me the moose stare again. wait, are you… surprised?  
\- Well, it’s the first time i’m discussing a book with a tramp…  
\- Then you haven’t known enough tramps.  
Gabriel storms off, wandering around the house. He can’t help but be somehow disappointed. That tall-ass kid surely seemed cool. However, he wanted no tramps in his home. & damn it, it was a pretty home. He opened a door, staring at what he supposed was Sam’s room. Books on a small shelf, a desk, a bed that seemed too big for one person, even if that person was Sam… he recoiled, opening another door; a fairly empty room. A sheetless bed, empty shelves & just the kind of junk you keep around because you think you’ll end up needing it.  
\- I didn’t mean to call you a tramp.  
Gabriel started, turning away to see Sam with a new expression on his face; hesitation.  
\- You don’t get it. i know i’m a tramp. What else could i be? It’s just… tramps are good folk. I know we’ve just met, but you sounded like… like my father.  
\- My boyfriend cheated on me.  
\- I beg your pardon? – Gabe’s face is unreadable. Like concerned, but teasing at the same time.  
\- I said my boyfriend cheated on me. he was living with me, so now he’s gone, & that’s why i need a roommate. But i haven’t told anyone yet, which leaves the question of how’d you know it.  
\- I don’t. i don’t, i swear. This is just a series of really weird mistakes, but i guess that’s what the world has for me. – he shrugged. – Do you know Mick?  
\- Mick? Like, Mick Jaeger, or something?  
\- come here. – Gabriel lied on the bed, motioning to Sam to sit next to him. – It’s quite a weird story. So I was there, - Sam couldn’t help but notice he spoke with the voice of someone telling an old elegy. – I was lost in town, & I needed a place. I had tried lots of them, but they were too small, too bad decorated, too expensive, had bizarre bizarre roommates or just plainly sucked bad. I was running out of options, & then I overheard two signorine talking about this Mick who actually needed a roomie, something to do with the prizes. They were staring at this building.  
\- So you just decided to come over & see who needed company?  
\- You have an awful way of making me sound like a whore. Else, no; I didn’t. I talked to the doorman, & he told me “third floor”, then I knocked a door, & guess what? There was this redhead who told me Mick lived here.  
\- What?  
\- Fine, I guessed Mick was tall & so, & then she told me “Room 308”, so here you have me.  
\- Wait, you said you were “lost in town”? Why are you here, even?  
\- Now you’re asking way too many questions. What happened with “I won’t tell the story of my life to a tramp who’ll be gone tomorrow”?  
\- Won’t you let go with that?  
\- Why don’t you try to persuade me?  
\- I…  
\- I’m kidding, you giant. Now get out of here, I have things to do.  
Sam thought of a witty comeback, but he decided to let it slip, raising his hands in defeat & stepping out of the room. The second he was left alone, Gabriel felt confused. He felt homesick, defeated & very confused. He was also sleepy, he could barely remember the last time he had slept without watching out for thieves, or the police for that matter, so he rolled onto his belly, wrapped his arms around his backpack & silently drifted away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kinda short, yeah, but i'm already writing next one, & i'm halfway with the smut  
> x

Sam was staring blankly at the picture on his computer. Sure, he liked art, that’s why he took the Art Appreciation optative, but this particular painting was tricky. He was wondering if he should read some Roman mythology when he heard something scratching his door.  
As he rushed to open, he only dared to speculate what would he find this time. He found himself staring at a small three-legged black dog.  
\- Hey, buddy. What are you doing here? oh, just let me guess.  
He lifted it, entering Brady’s… Gabe’s… oh, entering the spare room. Sam was starting to say something when he realized the youngster was fast asleep. He advanced silently, crutching next to him. On an impulse, he tangled his fingers in those golden locks, stroking his head until he realized he was stirring in his sleep.  
\- Gabe? Gabriel? – he grabbed his shoulder, shaking him gently.  
\- uhg… oh, Sam, thank you. – he yawned, sitting up. – You see, i was not lying when i said i needed a place to crash.  
\- Are you… fine?  
\- Never better. I was just dreaming. There was a lake, i’m not fond of lakes. They aren’t as bad as the ocean, but there’s still a great spectrum of dark slimy creatures that could live inside them, don’t you think?  
\- I… I guess. Gabriel…  
\- Oh, fucking hell! You found my Gentileschi!  
\- What?  
\- c’mon, baby girl, where have you been?  
As Gabriel pulled up the dog & petted her, Sam sat beside him.  
\- So, she’s yours.  
\- Something like that. Found her the other night, gave her some food… then we spent two days wandering together. Then she wasn’t there, so I had to leave alone, & now you’ve saved her!  
\- Poor thing, she’s looking kinda thin…  
\- Hey, I said I got some food into her, not that i’m some kinda dog’s god.  
\- I’m not criticizing you, Gabriel. I think you did well.  
\- Well, - Gabriel said, as he tried not to show he actually felt flattered. – It doesn’t matter, she’s safe now, & tomorrow we’ll be heading to our bright destiny.  
\- Do you think… i mean, she seems rather small, & too naïve to wander around, &…  
\- You cannot tell if a dog is naïve! She’s a killer, a boss, a force of nature… but, I mean… if you think… i like her but maybe she’d be better… if I’d leave her here. – Gabriel’s voice had been dropping with every sentence, but he managed to cheer up. – Only if you promise to treat her like a goddess!  
\- Yeah… you’re kinda young for that too.  
\- So, why do you care? i’m no one, running to nowhere for no reason, & you’ve already got the dog. You know what? I’m done. I slept & got to see Gentileschi again, i’m out. – he scrambled to his feet, bag hanging on a shoulder.- Thanks for your hospitality, captain moose, but…  
\- No, you’re not leaving.  
\- What? Like, what?  
\- I said you’re not leaving. I like this dog, & she likes you. So you’re staying.  
\- Wow, stop right there, Sasquatch. You know that being a tall tall yeti doesn’t entitle you to kidnap people just because, right?  
\- Literally hours ago you were asking me to let you stay.  
\- That’s… that’s right... – Sam’s instant bitchface disarmed him momentarily. – Wait. So you mean i can stay, like, legit. Like, you’re not gonna kick me out in a month, or something.  
\- Gabriel, you are a roommate, i could use a roommate, why would i kick you out?  
\- It’s… i mean, i… i’m gonna stay, but be warned, i’m a mess. & you’ll end up kicking me out, but that’s fine. – Gabriel sighed, striding towards the door.  
\- Where are you going?  
\- To raid your kitchen. Want to help?  
\- Wait, shouldn’t we talk about things? – Sam followed the shorter man.  
\- We are talking about things. We’re talking about food. It’s not like you can live out of coke & candies.  
\- Is it wrong if i don’t know if you mean the soda or…  
\- Both it’s always better, gigantor.  
\- Whatever, when are you bringing your stuff?  
\- My what? – Gabriel turned from de fridge, holding a beer.  
\- Your stuff. Oh, my brother & you would get along just right.  
\- My stuff. Interesting. I mean, other than that bag?  
\- Preferably.  
\- Dude, i have none. That’s what happens when you’re a fugitive.  
\- Do you have anything against my name.  
\- Sam. Samuel, right? Is a very religious name.  
\- You’re named fucking Gabriel.  
\- True. Is there something I can do about it?  
\- You’re just incredible.  
\- I know, right? – Gabe winked, as he jumped to sit in the table. – come sit by me & we’ll discuss the terms, right?

They were halfway through it all, how Gabriel had money for the next three months & he’d give it to Sam right away because he was afraid of losing it, how he didn’t have a job but he’d find one, when he glanced to the living room, the computer catching his gaze.  
\- Wait, is that... a Griepenkerl?  
\- What?  
\- I never thought you’d be an art enthusiast, you know. – He jumped down, moving to the computer. – I always placed you in economics or law.  
\- You know that painting?  
\- Do you ever stop, Moose? – Gabriel sounded tired. – Yes, I know that painting. Raub des Feuers, four your information, by Christian Griepenkerl, a quirky guy who lived like, a hundred years ago.  
\- Why do you know that?  
\- Why don’t you, sir?  
\- Sir? Wait, first; I study law. This is just an optative. Second, what else can you tell me about this?  
\- I guess you know the old man is Jupiter, right? Fine, so; the cute one is Ganymede, who is like a gay Persephone…  
\- Which…  
\- come again?  
\- Which is, not “who” is.  
\- You… fucking fuck you, you fuck…  
\- Fine, i’m sorry.  
\- I swear i’m gonna put a knife in your temple.  
\- You wish you’d reach  
\- That’s it, you’re dead, you hulk.  
\- That one is new.  
That was all Sam could say before he was dashing through the flat, Gabe hot on his heels. By the time they called a truce, Sam soaked in beer & Gabriel all too flushed from jumping to reach his hair, it was dinner time, so they decided to have the art lesson while snacking on frozen pizza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, second chapter because american friend snores & filipino friend is laughing at something on his phone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel thinks people can share an apartment without talking about stuff. Sam disagrees &, when his concern gets the best of him, he comes up with an imaginative way to get to know at the very least something about him.

A week went by. Sam grew used to seeing Gabriel moping around, or running because he's got an interview. He learned to pet Gentileschi & to turn away when he found candy wrappers & half smoked cigs in Gabriel’s room. He found himself missing the dirty laundry piles around the house whenever Gabe decided to go to the laundromat.  
Two weeks, Gabe found a position in a bar. He managed crazy schedules, but who was Sam to talk about it? Two weeks & a half, Sam comes back to find a tipsy Gabriel humming to a Lorde song with the dog on his lap.  
\- Are you alright?  
\- Sure, Titan.  
\- I don’t even know what you are referencing now.  
\- Better off that way. You wouldn’t want me if you knew half the things I know.  
Sam wanted to deny it, but the truth was he knew nothing about the boy. All he’d talk about was future, & he couldn’t guess anything from his past.  
\- Gabriel…  
\- Yep. That’s my name. – He placed Gentileschi on the floor & stood up. – Want me to tell you a secret? Here we go; I don’t dislike you telling me i’m short.  
\- Fine. Cool. I’m gonna…- Sam was already heading to his room when he saw blood in Gabe’s lower lip. – Gabriel? Why would someone hit you?  
\- Why do you think?  
\- I...  
\- Because I am a disaster. Like, I told you I am. Now I just have to prove it, right? I mean, my mother wouldn’t have me, my father didn’t want me, & nobody’s ever given a single fuck about me.  
\- That’s not about your family. It’s about…  
\- It’s about a boy like everything, right? Well, fuck him. Fuck everything & fuck me for thinking i liked him. It’s always the same.  
\- Seems like you keep hitting on douchebags.  
\- Everyone’s a douchebag.  
\- Never thought you’d be so experienced.  
\- I know how to take a dick if that’s what you’re talking about.  
\- Oh, & here i was, thinking you only knew how to be one.  
\- Douchebag.  
\- But that wasn’t my point. I can believe you’ve been fucked. I just don’t think you’ve liked it.  
\- Then why’d i done it, Samantha?  
\- I can think of a few reasons. You wanted to grow up, or you wanted to show off, or you wanted attention… wait, did you say Samantha?  
\- Why do you care? Why do you care how i’ve been fucked?  
\- Because i’m sure nobody’s ever done it right. – Sam’s voice was husky as he lunged forward, driving the smaller man into the wall. – You’ve never felt a burning need to be filled, have you? For you, it was nothing but a proof, a challenge… you’ve never been willing to beg to come, you’ve never thought you’d die if no one touched you…  
\- What’s all of it with you?  
\- You sure you want to know? Well, here’s your answer! – with that, he pressed Gabriel against the wall, lifting him to kiss him hungrily.  
Gabriel moaned at the contact of those large hands in his hips, at the warmth in his mouth, at being manhandled by someone that tall. He kissed back, wrapping his legs around his waist, tangling his fingers in his hair.  
\- Are you always this eager?  
\- Shut it. now, take me somewhere we can fuck & show me i’m not calling you giant for nothing.  
\- You’re incorrigible.  
That said, Sam forced Gabriel closer, carrying him into his room. Gabriel was elated, keeping himself from shaking, because Sam was kissing & nibbling at his neck, & he hated giving up, but that alone felt better than any kind of foreplay he could remember, & he was feeling oh, so defenceless it made him all flustered.  
As he lands on the bed, Sam shoves his chest down, pulling his ass up with his left hand, the other holding his wrist to the mattress.  
\- Now i know what’s next, &… - he paused, feeling Sam’s lips in his neck, as he tugged on his clothes. Gabriel reached to help him, but Sam held out his hand again, dragging them above his head, & he understood. – Ugh, - he said, not moving them. – Kinky.  
\- You like kinky.  
Sam smiled to himself as he kissed down his back, relishing on his shaky breaths. He stroke his thighs, taking his time undoing his jeans. Gabriel felt exposed like that, ass in the air, legs parted, not daring to move his hands. He told himself it’d be fast; Sam would fill him up, then fuck him & then they’d be done. He was steadying his breath when he felt something moist nipping at his entrance. He gasped in surprise, & he couldn’t hold back a moan as Sam’s tongue started opening him up. Gabriel had never felt something like that in his life, it was hot, & slimy & tight & goddamn, whatever he was pressing inside him just felt so good…   
Sam was enticed, watching the smaller man squirm beneath him. He had expected him to be sensitive, yet not this sensitive. He smiled, dipping his tongue into Gabe’s tight heat again, circling his walls, holding his hips still to prevent his knees from giving out. He slapped his ass, earning a panted series of courses.  
\- Shit, you can… you can do that again…  
\- Is that so?   
Sam didn’t, tho; he guided his hand up to Gabe’s mouth, which sucked on his fingers eagerly.  
\- Somebody’s needy… - He withdrew his fingers,  
\- I…  
\- I´ll teach you how to give a proper blowjob someday, but that’s not today’s focus.  
\- Are you always such a wiseguy?  
\- Do you wanna get fucked or not?  
\- Do you want me to beg or something?  
\- Hey, - he spanked him again. – Watch that tone, would ya?  
\- Or what?   
\- You’re about to find out.  
Gabriel arched his back, expecting a smack, & huffed when he felt his tongue working him again. Sam felt his hole twitching under his tongue, his hands travelling his legs, stroking his inner thighs, holding him in place harshly enough to leave marks. Gabe, however, was not complaining, knowing the second he’d left him go he’d flop down in the bed. He was having a hard time trying to suppress his noises, allowing himself small whimpers, the saliva spreading inside him turning him so on, Sam gaining speed until he thought it’d be too much, & right then, he slowed down. He groaned in frustration, rocking his hips against him in an invitation. Sam, taking the hint, twisted his tongue, building up a rhythm again, only to back down when Gabriel felt he couldn’t take it anymore.  
\- Oh, fuck, oh…  
Sam licked all over his entrance, gently biting at his ass before going back into him, this time slowly, caressing his insides carefully. He was enjoying the tightness of Gabriel’s body, & he could only imagine how’d it be to fuck him with no prep.   
\- Hell, Sam, please…  
\- Did you say “please”?  
\- Whatever, whatever, just let me come… - he was interrupted by Sam’s palm landing on his ass.  
\- You have been such a good slut… staying still all this time, not even moving your hands…  
\- Yes! Yes, I’ve been good, oh, I want to be good…  
\- Shut it. – Sam spanked him thrice, earning dry sobs from him. – But you are right, I think you might deserve my cock.  
\- Oh, I…  
\- Next time remind me to gag you.  
\- You’re just so arrogant… assuming there will be…  
He doesn´t get to end the sentence, as he feels Sam’s dick pushing into him, his strong hands spreading his asscheeks. He’s thicker than he’d expected, making him shut his eyes & let his mouth hang open, not making a sound.  
\- & you said you knew how to take a dick…  
\- Shut the fuck, ugh… I can take it.  
\- Yeah? I’m glad to hear it.  
With that, he finished entering him fast, making Gabriel jolt forward, burying his face in the blankets, turning his whines into a loud moan.  
\- Oh… you fucker… yeah. – He gyrated his hips, feeling overwhelmed & still wanting more.  
\- I’ll give that to you… - Sam panted, biting down on his neck. – You are one feisty whore.  
Gabriel had a couple good answers, but it was virtually impossible for him to form coherent words. Being impaled by such a big cock had him breathless, and when Sam started fucking him while he played with his nipples he knew he’d never manage to keep it down; so he keened loudly, trashing until Sam slapped him again. it was all so hot, he didn´t realize he was moving his right hand to his own erection until he felt Sam´s hand clasping his wrist.  
\- You’re not touching yourself, baby. – He stilled his moves.  
\- But…  
\- Do you want me to let you all needy here alone?  
\- N…no. please, I want you… I want you to make me come.  
\- And I will, if you just comply.  
Defeated, Gabriel clutched the mattress in his fists, babbling incoherences as Sam fucked him, marking him with teeth & hands.  
\- Oh, oh… it feels… feels so good… fuck… I…  
\- Don´t think about coming just yet.  
\- What…  
\- You won’t like disobeying.  
Gabriel whined, tears pooling in his eyes as he fought back his orgasm. He was panting, cursing, shaking…  
\- So good, Gabe, so beautiful… fuck, tell me something real.  
\- What? Oh… oh, shit, harder…  
\- You said if I’d know things about you I wouldn’t want you. Tell me.  
\- Ah, oh! You… you’ve gotta be kidding me… fuck… - Gabriel’s voice was shaking, he could not think of anything that wasn´t his release. – I… screw me, I was Wendy in a school play, fine?  
With that, Sam shot his load into his tight ass, Gabriel clenching around him & finally coming with a strangled scream.  
\- Oh, fuck. – he spoke when he regained control over his breath, - I think I need a cig.  
\- Yeah? – Sam asked, sliding out of him, causing him to whine at the loss. He stepped out of the room and into Gabriel’s, grabbing his cigarettes & a lighter.  
\- You’re quite the gentleman, aren’t you? I mean, - Gabriel sighed, lying on his back as he lit a cig, - when you are not being a kinky sex god.  
Despite his bluff, Sam saw he was pretty much exhausted. He liked it. watching his swollen lips, his damp locks, the cum sliding out of his hole and the bruises on his skin; knowing he was the cause, was utterly hot. He smiled wantonly as he leaned over the smaller man, grabbing his wrists and making him sit up, in a rain of curses.  
\- Fuck it… I think you deeply underestimate the size of that cock of yours…  
\- Suck it up.  
\- What for?  
\- This.  
We kneeled between his legs, grabbing his dick and licking the tip, earning a throaty moan.  
\- Oh, shit. Don’t… think i don’t appreciate this, but… ahg, stop! – he felt his eyes watering at the overstimulation. – It’s… too much…  
His objections turned to slurred approbation words once Sam wrapped his lips around his base, sucking lightly as he dropped the cigarette, dazed. His cock was aching by the time he cum in his mouth, breathless & feeling pretty much boneless, his hole twitching at the emptiness. He fell back, trying to regain control of himself, trembling, moaning lightly at the slightest touch.  
Sam bit his lower lip, sitting beside his head to run his fingers through his hair. He started saying something, but Gabriel was already falling asleep & could not understand him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so here's the smut, mostly because i'm an asshole who decided my job as a customer service representative wasn't enough for the bills & my great solution was to try & find a job as a whore (i'm kinda asexual, but yeah) & boy did it go south.  
> i mean, the guy said 'yo, you ever done this?' & i was like, 'lol, no, but i need the money' & then he talked about schedules, & guess what? i like university better than getting paid for fucking. so yeah, i'm a bloody idiot, i'm kinda hungry & the sunlight hurts.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is obviously not a date because they are not dating.

Gabriel wakes up sore, enveloped by a comfortable warmth. He knows he should be concerned, but he waves that thought off, relishing in the strong arms wrapped around him. He realizes he’s in someone’s chest. In Sam’s chest. Slowly, his neurons start interacting. Because yes, he just fucked his roommate, the giant sex god. He knows that was not the best decision ever, but he finds it hard to regret it.  
He quickly decides he can deal with it. Assuming Sam had liked it, he’s more than willing to repeat. Just for kicks. Until he comes too close to the fire and gets burned. But as that’s going to happen anyway, he might as well have some fun. These thoughts are starting to weight him down, so he rubs his head in Sam’s skin, in hopes to fall asleep again.  
\- Why are you acting like a cat?  
Started, he looks up, blushing lightly.  
\- I am not acting like a cat!  
\- Yeah, whatever. – Sam pulled him up to kiss his forehead, forcing him to look into his eyes. – Hey, I know this will be hella awkward, but… I mean, if I made you feel insulted or…  
\- Well, you’re right.  
\- What? Gabe, I’m so sorry…  
\- No, wait, like: I did not feel insulted, but of course it’s gonna be awkward if you make someone say out loud they like being treated like a whore, mister Cro-Magnon-head. So, yeah. Now, get out.  
\- This is my room.  
\- Yeah, & for obvious reasons I’m not in the mood to walk back to mine right now.  
\- Fine, why can’t we just be friends?  
\- But we are. Friends that fuck, or whatever they call it now.  
\- Oh, whatever. Do you really have to be such a jerk?  
\- Maybe.  
Sam rolled his eyes, before getting up & exiting the room. He hadn’t to go to the university, so he laid down in the couch with a book. He was reading about this girl who could set things on fire just by wishing it when he heard someone knocking the door. He wondered who’d be there on a Sunday morning; as he could hear Gabriel breathing, & Gentileschi was on the carpet. He got up, opening the door to a beaming Jess.  
\- Jess! What are you doing here?  
\- I’m taking you out. – she stepped into the apartment. – It’s Sunday morning, let's go jogging, or to the movies, or something!  
\- Jess…  
\- I know, Brady & you are history, oh, poor baby, just get over it! Get someone new! Get married!  
\- Wow, that’s direct. However, no.  
\- Oh, come on, grow the fuck up, go out & fuck!  
\- But why… considering I can do that without going out…  
\- Sam Winchester! That´s the most shitty lousy proposal I’ve ever heard! Or… fuck, it was not a proposal, you’ve got someone new! You’ve got a boyf… a dog? – she set her glance in Gentileschi, - tell me you’re not fucking a dog.  
Sam managed his trademark bitchface before answering. – I’m not screwing a fucking dog, Jess. God, I thought it couldn’t get worse after you asked me if I was screwing my brother.  
\- Oh, that was fun, boy. Wait, are you saying that you’d fuck Dean rather than this dog?  
\- That’s not what I… I mean, I… What I… you know that’s a trap question, right?  
\- All the best questions are! Well, oh, I know, right? Because it’s your boyfriend's dog!  
\- Yes! I mean, no. Oh, he is not my boyfriend, but it’s his dog.  
\- Not your boyfriend? Damn it, you’ve got a fuckbuddy!  
\- Why do you say things like that?  
\- Oh, I’m so happy! We have to tell Braddy, and we have to… - as Jess continued, Sam started wondering what was really the word to describe what had happened.

\- Hey, wake up.  
\- Ngh…  
\- Gabriel, god… I didn’t find you in my room, I was kinda worried.  
\- You almost kicked my ass out.  
\- I’m sorry. I’m sorry, you are not a jerk.  
\- Thanks for realizing.  
\- Gabriel, wake up I have pizza.  
\- Are you trying to buy me with pizza leftovers?  
\- Is it working?  
\- Not at all. Get me a doughnut.  
\- What? No! You can go on your own!  
\- Idiot. Fine, let's go get doughnuts.  
\- Go by yourself.  
\- Oh, I’ll blow you if you come with me.  
\- Wow, that’s something.  
\- Is that a yes?  
\- Let me think about it…  
\- Fuck’s sake, are you turning down a blowjob?  
\- Of ¬course not! Let’s go.

\- So here we are, having doughnuts for dinner.  
\- Had you anything better to do?  
\- Well, not exactly.   
\- There.  
\- Hey, about what you said…  
\- I went to an all-boys school, fine?  
\- Not about that. I mean, you are not a disaster, & whatever happened to you…  
\- I’m fine now. Oh, I probably was already. People say I’m a troublemaker, but it’s more like the problems made me.  
\- You have answers like that all the time, but you never say something with an actual meaning.  
\- That’s because words are nothing but words. But I mean this, I kinda looked good with that dress.  
\- I don´t care how kinky you are trying to do this, I want to know more about you.  
\- & I don´t want you to know. How ‘bout we get out of here? – He stood and walked to the door, followed closely by Sam.  
\- Well, you know I have reasons to be eager to get back...  
\- & are you? Eager? How much?  
\- So much I’d like to make a stop in this alley & have my way with you.  
\- & don’t you think you should maybe do it?  
\- Gabe? Are you offering to suck my dick in this alley?  
\- Oh, hell, no. But if you brutally forced me…  
\- Is that what you are suggesting? Should I take you forcefully in this ugly backstreet just as I’d take a needy whore? – Sam pressed Gabriel against the wall, making him feel even shorter.  
\- Fuck you.  
\- Right now, I’m more interested in fucking you. But I guess we’ll better wait.  
\- What! Why?  
\- Trust me.  
\- I’d rather die!  
\- come on! – Sam laughed, flinging him over his shoulder, as he started trotting towards the apartment.  
\- Put me down! Oh, why do you always have to be like this?  
Sam landed a hand on his ass, getting him to shut up, & he was able to make the rest of the way in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah.  
> i like the idea of a living, upbeat, jessica-


	5. chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is just porn again, but the next one will be more story yeah?

They crashed into Gabriel’s bed, kissing enthusiastically. Gabriel knows he cannot get fucked like last night this soon, but he doesn’t mind. He’s already hard, & willing to have his release. Sam’s hands tangling in his hair make him wonder how will he be when he’s sucking him off. Will he just contemplate him? Will he fuck his throat? Will it be as rough as he expects?  
He moans, trailing his hands on Sam’s chest. Last time he had no chance to see him, but he’s not letting himself out this time. That’s what he thinks, until he feels Sam’s hands on his wrists, & next thing he knows, his hands are tied together behind him.  
\- Hey moose, you have a problem.  
\- Why are you pretending this doesn’t entice you?  
\- Because not every boy dreams of being manhandled, thrown around & then get his hands tied.  
\- I’ll believe that from almost every boy. Not from you. – He sits on the edge of the bed, getting Gabriel to kneel on the floor between his legs. – Now, should we start?

\- Take that fucking shirt off.  
\- Oh, I don’t know… - Sam winked. – i guess I’m gonna need your help.  
\- Jerk. – Gabe stick out his tongue, as he could not flip him up.  
Sam simply relished in the gesture. Gabriel was looking up, his mouth semiopen, the littlest bit of his tongue showing, big craving eyes. He leaned forward to kiss his forehead. – you are beautiful.  
Gabriel’s breath hitched, his eyes growing. He shook his head, composing an ironic grin. – And you are not fucking me  
\- How could you know? I bet you can still feel me.  
\- Dickhead.  
Sam relished for a second in his bratty pout, before complying, removing his shirt & unbuckling his pants. Gabriel could not help but stare. Sam was officially a sex god. He was just starting to drool when a chuckle brought him back to reality.  
\- Well, - he frowned. – It was not that hard, wa…  
He was interrupted by the tip of Sam’s dick teasing his lips. His expression was offended & turned on at the same time, but he started sucking, nonetheless. Sam found himself unable to get his gaze away from his face, which turned quickly from defying to accepting, needy even. He left himself take in more of his dick, bobbing his head slowly.  
\- Gabriel…  
He pulled off with a grimace.  
\- Boy, you big.  
Sam huffed a laugh. – I’ve been told.  
\- Not enough times, I presume.  
\- could you just get on with it?  
\- Oh, now you want my mouth around your dick. Well, bad news, because it´s being pretty hard with my hands tied like this.  
\- Oh, don’t worry, I’m here to help. – he gripped Gabriel’s hair lightly, guiding his head towards his hardness. Gabriel decided to ignore any objection he might have had, taking air by the nose, trying to take him in all the way. He swirled his tongue, teasing Sam’s tip. It didn’t take long until his hips started a more erratic rhythm, and the grip on the shorter boy’s head tightened.  
\- Gabriel…  
When Sam tried to pull him up, he just batted his hands away, taking the cum in his mouth before parting.  
\- Didn’t… didn’t know you liked to swallow – said sam once he regained control of his breath. - It’s very hot.  
\- you are hot.  
Sam pulled Gabriel over the bed, sliding his hands under his shirt. He made him lay over him, while feeling for his erection.  
\- Sam…  
\- So that’s it? – he rubbed his dick, his other hand ghosting over his entrance. – You like swallowing my cum, like a good whore.  
\- Oh, Sam!  
\- I can’t believe you were already hard just from that… - he bit his neck, sucking hard, & Gabriel was sure it would result in yet another hickey. – well, that’s something. – he pressed his fingers inside him, making him tremble all over him.  
\- So, tell me.  
\- I like it, I…  
\- No, Gabriel. – he slowed his hands. – Tell me something else about you.  
\- You are a… oh, oh, god… a fucker!  
\- Well, I tried to get to know like the normal people does, but it was a no, so…  
\- Fuck… - Gabriel whined, as Sam added another finger. - fine, whatever, you can do that stronger… yeah, oh… I have… fuck, my parents split up.  
\- God, i’m sorry…  
\- You are killing the moment, dickhead, now… shut up & do that again…  
Sam kissed lightly his left cheek, ramming his fingers inside him, & Gabriel came with a little “oh”. He felt good, somewhat energized, which was weird, but he was not complaining. What he thought he might complain about was Sam hugging him and caressing his head. He untied him & tried to kiss his wrists, but Gabriel pulled them away.  
\- Sam…  
\- I’m like… sorry. For your parents.  
\- It’s fine, Chewbacca. I’m a big boy.  
\- chewbacca?  
\- I’ve got worst, Ginormica, don´t provoke me.  
\- God, I hate you.  
\- Well, this was amazing, but I got to get to work.  
\- What?  
\- My job? Remember? Like an adult I have to work? Oh, i’m out. – He huffed when Sam just held him tighter. – Hey, mister Na'vi, I really need to go.  
\- You just don’t want to talk about it.  
\- Probably. Now, if I remember, you are a barrister, not a shrink, so let me be. – he got up.  
\- I hope you get hit by something painful.  
\- I hope the house falls upon you.  
\- I hope… - Sam left his head fall back, as Gabriel closed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, this took like seven years, but i wanted to actually fuck before going further. idk why, just thought it'd be like necessary fight me. now, 400 bucks richer, i can say i am asexual, or something like, i don't know. and i managed not to lose my job! yeah, i miss my little brother, idk what am i writing here?

**Author's Note:**

> hi! so, how did i come out with this story? well i just moved out of my father's house, and it's totally gonna be rad, & i'm actually kind of afraid, but it's going cool, rn i'm on a shared room with a filipino boy & his friend who's probably american. they're cool, but tomorrow i'll be gone and i'll be... well it's weird


End file.
